DouWata Drabbles
by Evinawer
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles y One-shots de amor de esta adorable pareja. Espero que lo disfrutéis!
1. ¡Maldito Doumeki!

Ya estamos otra vez… El gorrón de Doumeki detrás de mi bolsa de comida¡cualquiera diría que es un animal!

― Pulpos rellenos… quiero té.

― ¿¡Pero será posible¡No soy tu esclavo! ― Y se apartó por las buenas.

Hoy Himawary no vería con nosotros… qué lástima. Estaba malita en la cama. Aunque des del accidente de mi caída, mi corazón se acelera peligrosamente cuando veo o se acerca Doumeki y agradezco que en esos momentos ella no esté. ¿Qué pensaría?

¿¡Doumeki¡Sí! Imposible¿verdad?

Pero para qué lo voy a negar… siempre estamos juntos –aunque peleándonos, más bien yo- y él siempre me salva… sí… siempre esta protegiéndome…

-----------

― Hola Yuuko… ― la tienda… ese lugar en el que más rato estoy… no es nada incómodo después de todo.

― ¡Aaah¡Estarás pensado en Doumeki! ― a coro Maru y Moro "Doumeki, Doumeki" ― Qué bonito es el amor.

― ¿¡QUÉ!? O/////O

¿Pero cómo…? Esta Yuuko cada día me sorprende más… pero tiene razón… ¿será el amor?

― ¿Qué quieres cenar? ― le digo con una sonrisita.

* * *

**NA: Espero que os haya gustado! No tengo mucho garbo para esto pero me esfuerzo en mejorar!**

** Ah! Lo siento por los interrogantes y eso...odio que se los coma...**


	2. Un beso

Para qué te voy a mentir Doumeki. Te amo, pero no te lo puedo decir¿qué pasaría si te lo mostrara? 

Allí estás, delante de mí esperando gorronear del almuerzo que siempre te preparo… ―sonrisita―.

―Hoy está raro… ― se acerca y me toca la cabeza¿está preocupado?

― ¡No! ― Me suelto e intento ser el mismo ruidoso de siempre pero antes de que pueda continuar berreando, me besas castamente en los labios…

No sé cómo reaccionar… ¿por qué?

― ¿Qué te preocupa? ― Su mirada sigue siendo igual de dura que siempre, pero yo soy feliz.

― Espero que te guste la comida, he hecho tu plato favorito.

* * *

**NA: Otro capitulillo más n.n**

**Suerte que lo guiones no me los quita ¬.¬ **


	3. Navidad I

Como cada año, Watanuki pasaría solo las Navidades. Desde que fallecieron sus padres esa tradicional fiesta se convirtió en un día normal y corriente en el que la gente celebraba una buena cena. Pero él hacía lo mismo, un plato solo para él.

Mas este año no sabía qué hacer. Su vida había dado un vuelco de 360 grados: había conocido a Yuuko, a Doumeki…

Podría ir a celebrar la Navidad con ella, sería como un favor… pero por probar…

Se dirigió a la tienda y lo único que pudo ver es "se cierra por vacaciones". No se lo podía creer… ¡Yuuko cerrando!

Dio la vuelta para regresar pésimamente a casa.

― ¡Eh, capullo!

Doumeki lo había visto. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba a él? No… eso sí que sonaría muy descarado, pero no quería pasar las Navidades solo nuevamente…

― Esto…

― ¿Te encuentras mal? Es raro que no me hayas contestado "tengo nombre" o hayas comenzado a hacer tus bailes raros.

Silencio.

― ¿Podría pasar las Navidades contigo? ― ¡Hala! Ya lo había soltado. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar un "no" por respuesta y largarse a casa para morirse de asco otro año.

―Vale, pero cocinas tú.

― ¿Eh¿De verdad? ― No se lo podía creer…

― Tú has preguntado yo he contestado. Quiero pavo relleno.

― He, vale ― y sonrió.

* * *

**NA: Gracias por animarme!! Sois todas un cielo!!**

**Nanamiii: Pues mira ya somos dos XD Así no estamos solitas XD Aviso! Fue por tu culpa que me viciara pero te lo agradezco XD**

**Yo-chan1: Lo intentaré! Te lo prometo (corazón) **

* * *


	4. Navidad II

Estaba muy nervioso, pasaría el día con Doumeki y posiblemente se quedara hasta dormir, si lo permitía, claro.

A pesar de eso, también estaba ilusionado. ¡Eran sus primeras Navidades con alguien!

Al llegar encontró a Doumeki esperándolo sentado. Realmente su templo era grande y era muy agradable estar allí.

Pasamos a dentro y me dio una habitación para dejar las cosas.

Doumeki no tenía la costumbre de poner adornos ni el árbol de Navidad desde que su abuelo había muerto, y tampoco le apetecía mucho. Así que Watanuki prefirió no preguntarle y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el mandado pavo.

El mayor estaba mirando cómo lo hacía, como un niño pequeño con curiosidad (seguro que quería gorronear algo XD). Cuando el menor acabó se limpió las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfactoria a Doumeki.

― Dos horas al horno y ya estará.

Él seguía inmóvil con su misma mirada dura. Eso consiguió poner más nervioso a Watanuki. Por si fuera poco empezó a recordar que él siempre lo estaba protegiendo y salvando de peligros y que al fin y al cabo le debía mucho. Tras su caída en el instituto, notaba que algo había cambiado en él y que se alteraba un poco a su lado (pero no alterar haciendo el tonto sino su corazón).

Empanado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Doumeki se había puesto detrás de él y la había abrazado. Era tan cálido.

No entendía el abrazo de éste pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Lo miró y el mayor le dio un casto beso.

¿Por qué lo habían hecho?

Al ver la cara sorprendida de Watanuki, le volvió a besar pero más intensamente y luego empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello. Al menor se le estaba agitando la respiración¡no podía permitirlo sino…!

― ¡Shizuka, para! ― Sí, se le había escapado el nombre de pila que tanto tiempo había querido decir, se separó e intentó salir de la cocina, pero alguien se lo impidió.

Doumeki de nuevo se apretó a él y acercándose mucho a su oreja le dijo:

― Te quiero, Kimihiro.

Esas palabras resonaron tanto en la mente del pequeño que dejó que de nuevo se unieran sus labios, esta vez fundiéndose en un beso que ambos querían y deseaban.

* * *

**Bueno, este eran dos... Adoro a escena de Navidad! Es una escusa tan buena para juntarlo n////n**

**Espero que os haya gustado! **


	5. Navidad III

**Aviso: Contiene ****Lemon****… si tenéis problemas de corazón no me responsabilizo si lo leéis y sufrís un ataque XD**

― Mmm… Shi.. Shizuka…

Éste lamía el pecho de Watanuki, dejando un rastro de saliva. Subía y bajaba dándole besitos sin parar. Por el cuello le había dejado ya unas cuantas marcas. Realmente se sentía desesperado.

_**------ FLASH**_

_Después de besarse en la puerta, __Domeki__ ya había metido la mano bajo la camisa del pequeño, no podía aguantar esas ganas de tocar aquella blanquecina piel._

_― __Shi__… ¿__Shizuka_

_― El pavo tardará mucho… ― Le dijo al oído con una voz ronca pero sensual __―¿__Por qué no vienes conmigo a divertirte?_

_Watanuki__ estaba totalmente colorado. ¡Nunca se había imaginado a un __Shizuka__Doumeki__ tan pervertido como ése que tenía en frente!_

_Pero a pesar de todo su cuerpo lo quería fervientemente._

_― Tu amiguito quiere salir de marcha, ― indicando para abajo ― y el mío también…_

_¡Ahora sí que había colmado el vaso¡No aguantaba!_

_Se quitó el delantal y lo besó tímidamente como contestando a la insinuación del mayor._

_De golpe se abalanzó sobre él, saliendo de la cocina con un beso sediento y lo tiró al suelo medio quitándole el __yukata._

-------

― Kimihiro… no puedo más… quiero… ― pero un dedo le tapó la boca.

― Adelante… pero por favor,…

― Tranquilo, iré con cuidado.

Seguidamente comenzó a meterle un dedo poco a poco y moviéndolo, después el otro.

Watanuki se había abrazado fuertemente a su espalda, le dolía un poco pero aguantaría.

Cuando Doumeki que ya podía entrar en su interior, le besó y metió su pene suavemente.

― ¡Ah! ― Al pobrecito de Watanuki se le saltaban las lagrimitas y eso hacía pedazos el corazón del mayor.

― Cuando digas me muevo… a tu ritmo. ― Esperaba aliviar algo, al mismo tiempo que cogía la masculinidad del otro y la comenzaba a masajear.

Sin darse cuenta vio como Kimihiro se movía con ganas de más. Eso le sorprendió pero a la vez le hizo disfrutar como el que más.

Su ritmo era lento pero con lo estrecho que era, le daba un placer incontable.

Después el ritmo se aceleró y el ambiente se caldeó mucho más de lo que estaba. Las embestidas eran más bestias y los gemidos subían de tono dados por el deseo y la satisfacción.

Era increíble.

Cambiaron de postura varias veces hasta que no aguantaron más.

― Ah… Kimi…hiro… ya no puedo más…

Doumeki se corrió en el interior a la vez que Watanuki lo hacía en la palma del mayor.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas. A penas les quedaba aliento. Había sido fantástico.

― Te amo… ― Shizuka se veía con una carita tan inocente, estaba para comérselo.

― Yo también ― colorado total.

PIIIIIIIIIII

― Esto… Shizuka… ¿te importaría sacar el pavo tú? Es que… creo que apenas me puedo mover… ― gota.

* * *

**NA: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado n.n**

**Como vi los comentarios, pues me animé mucho a hacer una tercera parte y a continuar este tipo de fic¡MUCHAS GRACAIAS A TODO!**

**Nebyura: Como puedes ver, sí XDD Fue tu pregunta la que me animó a inventarme una tercera parte!**

**Amazona Verde: Gracias por tu comentario! Yo también me sorprendí! Pero yo pensé que no hay tanta cosa como esperaba, en parte eso me animó a que la hubiera por mi parte XD Gracias por animarme! -besito- **


	6. Doumeki

-

--

---

----

-----

― Te protejo porque te amo.

_Y vio que bajaba el arco antes de desmayarse._

-----

----

---

--

-

* * *

**NA: Nyaaa!! Hola qué tal? Espero que hayáis pasado una Feliz Navidad!! Ahora sólo os deseo un próspero año nuevoooo!!! (besitos por todos lados)**

** Ya que este capi es corto me pongo a contestar todos lo reviews nuevos XDD Que por cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS por animarme!!!!**

**AoshMi SeshLin****: Me encanta que te haya gustado y te hayas reído XD Mejor para todos! Puedes reír cuanto quieras X'D Hasta pronto! **

**Nebyura: Muahahaha me encanta la faceta oculta de Doumeki que le pongo (cara de pervertida total) Es que se merece un plus el pobre, tanto salvar, tanto salvar. Sí, creo que Doumeki no se puede comparar a Wata en la comida... ciertamente... u.u**

**Kenia-chan: Gracias!!! Pues si me lo pides así claro que continuo! XDD**

**Yo-chan1: 15ºC sólo?? Pues yo estoy a 3 XDD Hahaha Yo también creo lo mismo, deben haber quedado súper agotados XD Bueno, espero que lo hayas comido!**

**Carola Weasley: Que tu español no es bueno? Pero si hablo yo peor! OMG! Tranquila! I'm glad you like! me animas mucho a continuar para que lo entiendas!**

** Gracias a todas nuevamente!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Una borrachera peligrosa

¡Fiesta, fiesta! Es lo mejor que puede pasar hasta que Watanuki se emborracha.

Pobrecito, tiene poco aguante.

**Watanuki**_: (se acerca peligrosamente a __Doumeki_) **Ji, ji, ji, ji¿sabes?** (_se sienta en su regazo y le lame el cuello de manera suave)_ **Miau…** _(Mirada picarona)_

**Yuko: ****¡Anda! Parece que te ha cogido cariño** _(riéndose borracha y pidiendo más saque XD)_

**Doumeki**: _(levemente colorado, mira abajo y con su dejo comienza a acariciar detrás de la oreja a __Watanuki_) **Eso es perfecto…** (_R__isita perversa)_

* * *

**Si hubiera podido ponerle otro formato lo hubiera hecho... pero... resulta que entre que te quita explamaciones, asteriscos y la madre que lo pa---, pues realmente te quedas con poca cosa... espero que se entienda.**

**¡Jolines, hasta los dos puntos te los quita! **

**EDIT2: Conseguí arreglar algo XD**_  
_


	8. Noche Vieja I

Ahora Doumeki ya era un cliente de Yuuko y por tanto podía ver la casa donde ésta vivía.

Pero algo no cuadraba, Yuuko no paraba de llamarlo y hacer que entrara, qué estaría tramando…

Eso sí, como era lógico, ellos dos siempre eran enviados por la bruja a los encargos "sucios", peligrosos y misteriosos.

Watanuki ya se estaba cansando de tanto secretismo y trabajo:

― ¡Yuuko, explícame qué está pasando! ― dando un golpe sobre la bandeja todo decidido.

― ¿Pasando? ― Con cara de despistada como no escuchándolo.

― ¡No te hagas la loca!

La mujer lo miró y con su famosa cara medio oscurecida se acercó a él poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla.

― Si de verdad quieres saberlo, deberás pagar un precio…

― Ugh… ya se me han pasado las ganas…

* * *

**_DÍA DE NOCHE VIEJA_**

― Ya le vale a Yuuko¡hacerme trabajar el último día del año!

Llegó a la tienda y vio una nota antes de entrar, en la puerta: "Me he ido al templo de Doumeki¡hay sake!

― _Shizuka__… ¡Pero qué hago pensando en él!_

Estaba muy raro últimamente… Bueno, iría al templo a ver el panorama.

Cuando llegó, estaba todo muy tranquilo, todo lo contrario de lo que debería si la bruja tenía alcohol por medio.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Una voz por detrás.

― ¡AAAAAAH, NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS, SHIZUKA!

― ¿mm?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? ― Con su misma cara seria pero algo sorprendida.

Enseguida Watanuki se tapó la boca y se puso colorado.

― Na…nada. Es por tu abuelo, siempre te llama así.

― ¿Aún lo ves en sueños?

― S…sí.

En el rostro de Doumeki apareció algo de desilusión, pero no se iba a rendir, así que le hizo pasar y le ofreció de manera indirecta quedarse a pasar el fin de año con él:

― Quédate ― impasible como él solo (XD)

― Erm… p… pero Yuuko… _Estoy demasiado nervioso._

― No le hagas caso.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Ya sabes cómo es Yuko! Bueno, no¡pero da igual! ― chillando nuevamente a su estilo y vacilando todas sus penas.

― Atontao.

― ¿Qué? A quién le llamas atontao¡capullo! ― definitivamente ya volvía a ser él.

De golpe el mayor lo abrazó por detrás en medio de su baile y le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello:

― No te preocupes, ya lo sabe, Kimihiro.

― B… bueno… porque eres tú quien me lo pide…

Y la velada fue hermosa… sí… hermosa….

* * *

EXTRA: 

― _Vaya… ahora entiendo… _

* * *

**NA: Qué rápida soy cuando me da la vena¿no? Hahaha XD**

**Bueno, os aseguro que hay segunda parte para aquellas/os que les gusta el lemon, Muahahaha**

**Una cosa os quiero decir... continuo porque los reviews me anima así que... LOL **_  
_


	9. Noche Vieja II

Y sí, la velada de noche vieja fue hermosa…

(NA: Muahahaha)

Como os imagináis no fue una noche muy tranquila que se quedó en un mero beso que digamos. Y como dice Yo-chan1¡vamos a meterle vitamina C al cuerpo! (NA: XD)

* * *

Después de esa romántica confesión, Doumeki continuó el abrazo y lo giró para que le mirara.

― ¿Te vienes a mi habitación?

Seguidamente le puso la mano en la nuca y lo besó intensamente.

Realmente Watanuki estaba sorprendido, cómo lo había estado deseando pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar… nuevamente.

― Mmm… Shizuka… mmm…

― Te amo.

Watanuki se separó, se puso rojo como un tomate y lo atrajo hacia sí cogiéndolo del cuello del yukata. Cayeron al suelo y siguieron su combate amoroso en el que las lenguas eran las principales luchadoras.

El mayor no aguantaba estaba tan rico esa pequeña presa, que su mente se nublaba al tenerlo sumiso bajo su cuerpo (el cual estaba reaccionando muy rápido).

Le comenzó a acariciar suavemente y le fue deshaciendo el traje. El menor también llevó las manos a la ropa del otro.

En un momento se quedaron desnudos, uno delante del otro, disfrutando las vistas.

―Esto… Doumeki… yo…

― He, te haré empezar muy bien el año nuevo. No te preocupes ― risita superior.

Y cuando Watanuki fue a replicarle, lo besó. Fue bajando y de golpe se metió la masculinidad en la boca provocando un gemido al de abajo y que se endureciera más.

La suya también estaba bien empalmada y precisamente no era pequeña (NA¿Yo he puesto eso? O.O). Al menor eso lo atrajo, era como una piruleta para un niño pequeño (NA: Nunca más bien dicho XD), y se la empezó a acariciar suavemente para torturarlo.

Las respiraciones rápidas, los jadeos, los gemidos estaban subiendo de tono. Si por casualidad pasara por allí un espíritu puro, en seguida saldría corriendo de allí chorreando sangre por la nariz sin parar. (NA: Qué cachonda soy XD

…

¡Neeee!

¿Así no es como estaban nuestros protagonistas? O.O)

Exacto. Así estaban.

Doumeki ya había metido un dedo dentro de Watanuki y éste, agarrado a la ancha espalda de quien lo dominaba, intentaba relajarse para que ese dolor placentero nada más fuera uno.

El mayor seguí a su faena sin dudar.

― Kimihiro… voy a entrar.

Al oír esas palabras se tensó, pero un dulce beso permitió una entrada perfecta del pene en su trasero.

― ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

― ¿Te duele?

― Continua… mmm… continua, por favor.

Esa carita no hizo pensárselo dos veces y empezó a moverse.

Y mete, saca, mete, saca. Cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegaron los dos a la vez al clímax.

_CLON, CLON, CLON…_

― Feliz Año Nuevo, Kimihiro.

― Feliz Año Nuevo, Shizuka.

Y se dieron un casto beso.

* * *

**NA: Bueno¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gusta. Sorry por algunos comentarios que he metido por ahí pero fue inevitable XD**

**Tengo más aún! Así que¿preparadas/os?**

**Muahahaha. Siendo sincera... me dais muchas ideas con los comentarios, LOL **


	10. Una caricia lo es todo

**(NA: Esta idea me la dio ****Nebyura**** en uno de sus comentarios, así que este capítulo irá dedicado a ella por el apoyo que me da.)**

* * *

_POV __Doumeki_

Tenía que hacerlo, aunque él se enfadara. Debía salvarlo. Mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos.

Hasta hace poco no hablaba a penas con él y ahora nos hemos hecho inseparables. Él ve a los espíritus y los sufre y yo los repelo. Soy su protector.

"_Porque estaba predestinado."_

Esa bruja… al fin y al cabo se lo debía agradecer aun indirectamente. Y ahora resulta que ya era cliente. Da igual.

Pero no puede ser, estoy herido, se me nubla la vista y su rostro está desapareciendo. Me duele el cuerpo¿moriré? No puedo, no quiero. Deseo quedarme a su lado.

_"¿Realmente lo deseas?"_

Sí.

"_Deberás pagar un precio."_

Lo conseguiré por mi pie y me curaré solo. No me pienso rendir. Sé que el precio que debería pagar me destrozaría y tampoco quiero eso. Quiero decírselo.

Ah. ¿Qué es esta calidez? Es suave y agradable. ¿No será que…?

No, no moriré. Lo amo y por ello lo protegeré.

Me es familiar este tacto¿quién…?

― ¡Por fin abres los ojos¿cómo estás?

¿Era él¿ha estado toda la noche ahí¿ésa era su mano?

― Gracias.

Esto también debía decírselo, a pesar de lo atontado que está y no se entera.

Gracias a él, yo no me he ido y sigo aquí, a su lado.


	11. ¿Doumeki bebido?

**(NA: Cómo buena escritora leo los comentarios XD Y esta ****historia va dedicada a Yo-chan1, también por todos los ****reviews**** y el apoyo.**

**Espero que te guste, me parece que no es lo que decías exactamente, pero me esforcé muchoooo!  
**

**Soy una bruta… He vuelto a poner tres capis de golpe O.O**

* * *

En el templo Doumeki… 

Ahí estaba la borracha de Yuko pidiendo más sake como una descosida, un Watanuki metiendo bronca y yéndolo a buscar a pesar de no ser su casa y un Doumeki un tanto callado.

Ya llevaba rato sin "meterse" con el menor y tenía la cabeza gacha, pero seguía dándole al alcohol.

Al final Yuko cayó junto a Mokona.

Realmente el paisaje era desolador… todo por los suelos, manchas, dos cadáveres (sí, Yuko y Mokona durmiendo XD), un misterioso chaval sentado que no se sabía cómo estaba (ése es Doumeki XD) y un pringado que sería quien lo limpiaría todo (o sea sé, él XD).

Se llevó a rastras a Yuko y a Mokona encima, a una habitación que Doumeki les había dejado, luego miró al anfitrión y prefirió limpiar el estropicio. Pesaba demasiado, no podía con él con toda la porquería.

Cuando hubo acabado lo miró y éste levantó la cabeza.

― ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAH, PERO SI ESTABAS DESPIERTO! Ya sabía yo que tenías aguante. Anda levanta.

Pero al levantarse le flaquearon las piernas y cayó de culo al suelo.

― ¿Domeki? ― Más sorprendido imposible.

Le volvió a mirar y estaba con la vista perdida, colorado y un tanto… no¡BORRACHO completamente!

Hizo que pasara los brazos por sus hombros y lo llevó con dificultades a su habitación.

― ¡Va, tío, pon un poco de tu parte!

― Kimi…hiro…

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y su corazón había respondido con un latido más fuerte de lo común.

― Venga, aquí. Debes dormir aquí.

Lo estiró pero… ¿Adivináis qué pasó? (NA: Muahahahah)

Doumeki lo cogió del brazo y cayó sobre él, lo abrazó fuerte y no lo dejó ir.

― No te vayas… por favor.

Y así se quedaron… dormiditos, los dos juntitos y acurrucaditos en la cama.

* * *

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

― Mokona, Mokona¿ya has hecho la foto? Ju, ju, ju. Le haré chantaje con ella, ju, ju, ju.


	12. No sabría vivir

― ¿ERES TONTO O QUÉ?, ¡Doumeki!

― Déjame.

― ¿No te das cuenta qué pasaría si murieras?

― Te quedarías sin protección…

― ¡NO! Yo… yo… no sabría cómo vivir…

― ¿Mm?

― Me gustas, Doumeki.

― Tú a mí también, Kimihiro.

--

**NA: Bueno, hacía tiempo que no pasaba y me he dado cuenta que hay cosas que han cambiado por aquí... espero que para bien XD**

**Pues aquí dejo otro, corto pero ya hace mucho que lo tenía escrito. Estoy haciendo otro cortito, hehehe (lol)**

**Por cierto, gracias Riku Lupin por todos tus mensajes. Has hecho que no se me olvide que tengo esto pendiente :P**


	13. ¿En el instituto? v suave

Allí, debajo de los árboles, se encontraba tranquilito el pobre del estresado Watanuki. No hacía otra cosa que no fuera cocinar y limpiar; realmente era agotador.

Mogetsu dormía bajo su chaqueta escolar, era peligroso que lo vieran, pero a pesar de ser su protector no se dio cuenta que llegaba el hambriento y sediento Domeki con su cara amargada.

Doumeki parecía molesto 

―o era su cara de siempre― pero se acercó al rostro de Watanuki y con un tierno beso lo despertó.

― Déjame comerte.

― ¿Eh?

― Tengo hambre.

― ¡Ahí tienes la fiambrera!

― No. Tú eres mejor aperitivo.


	14. ¿En el instituto? v normal

Allí, debajo de los árboles, se encontraba tranquilito el pobre del estresado Watanuki. No hacía otra cosa que no fuera cocinar y limpiar; realmente era agotador. Se podría decir que estaba más relajado en clase que fuera.

Mogetsu dormía bajo su chaqueta escolar, era peligroso que lo vieran, pero a pesar de ser su protector no se dio cuenta que llegaba el hambriento y sediento Domeki con su cara amargada.

Doumeki parecías molesto, pero no se podía saber si realmente lo estaba o era su cara de siempre (NA: Tenía ganas de ponerlo XD). Se acercó a los labios de Watanuki y lo beso tiernamente para despertarlo.

― Tengo hambre.

― Tsk. Ahí tienes tu fiambrera.

― Eso no es lo que quiero comer.

― ¡Claaaaaro, al señorito no le apetece! Pues es lo que hay. ― Enfurruñado.

― Lo que quiero es esto. ― Y le dio otro beso pero apasionado.


	15. ¿En el instituto? v fuerte

Allí, debajo de los árboles, se encontraba tranquilito el pobre del estresado Watanuki. No hacía otra cosa que no fuera cocinar y limpiar; realmente era agotador. Estaba más tranquilo en las horas electivas.

Mogetsu dormía bajo su chaqueta escolar donde daba un leve calorcito a su amor, era peligroso que lo vieran, pero a pesar de ser su protector no se dio cuenta que llegaba el hambriento y sediento Domeki con su cara amargada.

Doumeki llegó y lo vio dormido, con una carito de ángel irresistible y perfectamente _acosable_ que hizo que lo besara y lo despertara.

― Quiero comer. ― Dijo mientras acercaba sus labios al pálido cuello.

― ¡Déjame! Aquí no.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque es el instituto.

― ¿Y?

― ¿ Cómo que "y"? ¡Pues que nos verán!

― Me da igual ― le encantaba ver la cara enfurruñada, era perfecto para poderle tirar al suelo, apartar a Mogetsu y poderle meter mano. Y así lo hizo.

― Ah… tu siempre tan… mmm… despreocupado…. Aaaha... ahí no… ah…

--

**NA: Bueno, ya véis que no es una versión muy fuerte, pero se entiede , ¿no? XD**

**Na, me salió y aquí está... ya inventaré más!! hehehe**

**En teoría son tres historias que son la misma pero con actos diferentes... no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo... :(**

**Y sí, Nebyura, creo que este fic es el que más me está durando de todos y gracias a vosotros **

**Habrá más!**

**Por cierto, no me ha borrado los interrogantes!! :O (inner: cierto, te borra los guiones bajos T.T )**


	16. Spoiler 139

* * *

**Aviso: Este capi es un spoiler del 139 de XXXHolic. Así que si no te lo has leído cooooooorre a hacerlo XD.**

* * *

Y mientras disfrutaban de una conversación, como había dicho Kohane, entró la madre de la niña y de una manera borde y alterada comenzó a echarles. Watanuki sentía la fuerza negativa de las palabras de aquella cruel mujer y se mareó, dándole una perfecta oportunidad a que aquella histérica le tirara el líquido del termo encima.

― Ah… caliente…

― ¡Cierra los ojos! ― le dijo Doumeki cogiéndole de la mano. ― ¿Dónde se encuentra el baño?

― ¡Por aquí! ―Kohane-chan no quería que su querido amigo tuviera graves quemaduras.

Ya en el baño solos, Doumeki comenzó a echarle agua lo máximo posible fría allí donde le quemaba la piel. Le rozaba en todas partes sin darse cuenta que en realidad le estaba gustando mucho notar la piel del menor y cuidarle.

― Ah… me quema… mucho…

― Calma, procura no pensar mucho.

Se cruzaron las miradas.

― Pero molesta…

― Ven. ― Suavemente se acercó a su rostro y en lugar de utilizar el trapo mojado que tenía en la mano para secar sus lagrimitas, las lamió con su lengua. ― Ves, ¿a que ya no duele tanto?

― No. ― Dijo Watanuki ruborizado.


	17. Spoiler 155

**Aviso nuevamente: Este capítulo es más reciente todavía... así que es otro spoiler. Capítulo 155**

* * *

.

Watanuki estaba cocinando diferentes bolas de arroz y Doumeki se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

― Entonces esta vez no huiste, ¿no?

― Si hubiera huido en ese momento, ella probablemente hubiera herido aún más a Kohane-chan.

― Podrías haber huido con ella.

― Pero esa mujer no se hubiera detenido hasta golpear a alguien.

― ¿Y por qué tenías que ser golpeado tú?

― Si hubiera pasado eso, podría haber sido arrestada. Kohane-chan se sentiría peor.

― Y cuando vio que te había golpeado, ¿no crees que estaba triste?

― Sí. Sin embargo, Kohane-chan… no quería ver a su madre en una situación aún peor. Además, aunque algo me pasara a mí, tú estabas allí.

Entonces, Doumeki lo miró. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento había sentido un sentimiento muy fuerte y por impulso se fue acercando por la espalda del otro chico hasta abrazarlo suavemente.

― Realmente te has golpeado la cabeza, ¿no? ― Apretó un poco y cerca del oído continuó ― Y muy fuerte.

.

* * *

**NA: Creo que por ahora la época de spoilers ya se ha acabado :P**

**Pero bueno.. si encuentro algún capítulo viejo interesante que me pueda dar ideas, no dudaré en usarlo.**

**Gracias a todos lo Reviews!! Estoy preparando algo especial! Muahahah**

.

**Odio que se coma los espacios... si los doy es por algo... -.-  
**


	18. ¿Qué piensas Kohanechan?

La pequeña niña se había instalado en la tienda de Yuko, su madre estaría por una temporada un tanto aturdida por la situación que habían vivido, así que lo mejor era que por ahora disfrutara ella de la felicidad que había conseguido.

Al fondo se veía a Watanuki chillando con sus raros movimientos a un impasible Doumeki.

― ¿Qué piensas de esos dos?

― Qué también son felices.

* * *

**NA: Bueno, ahora me come lo guioncitos altos y los asteriscos (en los libros de verdad hay!! T.T ) pero... qué se le va a hacer... (suspiro)**

**Es súper corta pero me apetecía hacer decir a Kohane-chan eso. Queda tan lindo! (colorada)**

**Ah! Amazona Verde, si quieres que te pase dónde puedes mirar los tomos de XXXHolic, déjame un review rellenando la casilla de e-mail y te envío uno con la dirección n.n**


	19. Paranoia

La calle desierta. De noche. Y la tienda de Yuko aparentemente estaba tranquila y silenciosa, sin embargo, si nos vamos acercando hacia una de las habitaciones, veremos a un Watanuki totalmente empapado de sudor. Soñando en algo no muy agradable a juzgar por su rostro. (NA: Malpensadas XD Que sé lo que habéis pensadoooo!)

.

··························

_**SUEÑO**_

**Yuko:** (_delante de ella está Yo-chan1_) Esta es una tienda de deseos…

**Yo-chan1:** Ya… ya lo sé…

**Yuko:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

**Yo-chan1:** Pues… pues… ¡deseo la foto de DouWata que hiciste! (_colorada y en pose de súplica_)

**Yuko:** Eso será muy caro

**Yo-chan1:** ¡Me da igual!

**Yuko:** No creo que estés dispuesta a pagarlo. Así que como soy buena persona te dejaré que captes esa foto por ti misma a cambio de que me lleves contigo.

**Yo-chan1:** (_súper alegre_) ¿En serio? ¡Fantástico!

.

_Esa misma noche, entre las matas del templo Doumeki se esconden dos personitas más._

.

**Riku Lupin:** ¡Ains, deja ya de moverte o nos atraparán!

**Evinawer:** (_medio colorada_) ¡Qué dices! Pero si seguro que no hay nadie.

**Riku Lupin:** ¿Y esos jadeos? Anda, ten preparada la cámara.

**Evinawer:** ¡Sep!

**Riku Lupin:** A la de tres salimos y nos metemos en el templo rápidamente (_mira a Evinawer y ésta afirma con la cabeza)_. Una, dos y…

.

_**POM!**_

.

**Evinawer:** ¿Qué ha sido eso?

.

_(de fondo)_

.

**Yo-chan1:** Ai, ai, ai…(_lagrimita_)

**Yuko:** Mira que eres torpe. Nos pillarán si haces tanto escándalo.

**Desconocido:** ¿Quién os pillará?

**Yo-chan1:** (_casi llorando por el golpe_) ¡Está claro, Doumeki! (_piensa durante un instante y casi chilla sino llega a taparle la boca Yuko_).

**Yuko:** ¡Qué susto nos has dado Nebyura!

**Nebyura:** Lo siento, lo siento (_gotita_) ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

**Yo-chan1:** (_nerviosa_) Erm…mmm… etto….

**Yuko:** Queremos una foto Douwata.

.

(_en los matojos)_

.

**Riku Lupin:** ¡Eh! ¿Has oído eso? Quieren lo mismo.

**Evinawer:** Sí, salgamos.

.

**Nebyura:** Interesante… Bueno… Yo me he traído la cámara de vídeo (_saca la lengua colorada_), ha, ha, ha.

**Evinawer:** Etto… Etto…

**Yuko:** ¿Quiénes sois?

**Evinawer:** (_enseña su cámara medio nerviosa_) ¿Podemos acompañaron?

**Yo-chan1:** (_Cara gatuna_) ¡Nyaaaaa, pues claro! Cuántas más seamos, más difrutaremos.

**Yuko:** Eso… eso ha sonado muuuy mal… pervertidilla (_cara pervertida XD_)

**Riku Lupin:** ¿No crees que tú eres peor por pensarlo? _(gotita)_

**Nebyura:** ¡Bueno, a la faena! Que el espectáculo no tardará mucho en empezar.

**Todas:** ¡Oks!

.

_Y tras diversos obstáculos por la oscura casa, llegaron al dormitorio interesado... sí… allí estaban… Shizuka Doumeki y su amante Kimihiro Watanuki._

_._

**Wata:** Ah… ah… no… por favor… aaaaaaaaaaah…

**Dou:** Dices que no pero tu cuerpo no reacciona igual (_continuando con su trabajo de lamer el pene del otro_)

**Todas:** _(emocionadas)_ Sí, sí, sí… genial, justo a tiempo

**Wata:** _(sigue gimiendo)_ Mmmm… aaah… .

**Dou:** Quiero entrar en ti _(cada de desesperación aunque de póker por igual XD)_

**Wata:** Pero… ah… mmm… pe…

**Dou:** Tranquilo, cuidaré de no hacerte daño. No aguanto.

.

_Y justo cuando se la está metiendo, Nebyura pone cara de estrellitas, Evinawer y Yo-chan1 tienen una hemorragia nasal, Riku Lupin se le cae la baba y Yuko pone cara de viciosa que no se la aguanta._

.

**Wata:** Aaaaah…ah, ah, ah…. Shizu...ka...aaaaah...amm...mm...

**Dou:** _(Sigue con sus embestidas)_

.

_Como es inevitable, Yo-chan1 y Evinawer hacen muuuuchas fotos. (NA: suerte que son cámaras digitales XD)_

.

**Wata:** Vo…voy a cor…

**Dou:** Acabemos juntos… _(da una última embestida más fuerte y se corren los dos. Wata en el vientre y Doumeki en el interior de su amante.)_

.

_**CLICK**_ _(sonido de una gota)_

.

**Dou:** _(mirando arriba)_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?

**Todas:** _(babeando, creando un charco mezclado des saliva y sangre de hemorragia nasal XD)_

.

_A fuera, en el jardín, tres figuras están en una rama de un árbol._

.

**Namiii:** Mmm… interesante _(risa de maldita)_, ¿qué te parece Kohane-chan?

**Kohane:** _(bebiendo una taza de té tranquilamente mientras Mokona duerme en su regazo)_ Creo que…

**Namiii:** _(sigue en su mundo)_ ¡Lo voy a escribir, síííííí! ¿Kasumi alguna idea? Dámelas toooodas! Muahahaha

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Erm... bueno... sí puedo...mmm...

**Namiii: **_(le da un golpe en la espalda que casi la tira al suelo)_ ¡No tengas vergüenza!

**Kohane:** ¿Cuántos capítulos llevas?

**Namiii:** ¡Unos 80! Y luego… ¡luego LOS PUBLICARÉ EN INTERNET! Muahahahaha

··························

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

.

― ¡Qué clase de sueño era ese!

― Quién te ha dicho que haya sido un sueño… ― Yuko, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una cinta de vídeo en la mano y cara de viciada.

.

* * *

**NA: Bueno, ya véis que para poner los espacios de línea he puesto puntos XD A que soy original? Hahahaha**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo chicas ;) Está dedicado a las máximas "revieweras" de estos Drabbles!**


	20. Sueños consejeros

En la oscuridad de los sueños, Watanuki se encontraba hablando con una apenada Sakura.

- Sakura, ¿por qué estás triste?

- Estoy buscando a la persona que más me importa pero no la encuentro.

Watanuki, desolado por las palabras de la princesa, la cogió de los hombros y la consoló. Fue entonces que la chica levantó la cabeza, lo miró y le preguntó:

- ¿No tienes una persona importante que parece que nunca la puedas llegar a alcanzar?

Sobre saltado por eso, comenzó a reflexionar: Doumeki… Él lo quería, sin embargo lo negaba frente Yuuko, Himawari o Kohane-chan.

- Sí, tengo a alguien importante, pero parece que para esa persona soy una molestia. A pesar de salvarme varias veces y yo apreciarla… soy incapaz de decirle que le quiero.

- Si te lo guardas todo para ti, te harás daño. Deberías decírselo, para que esa persona supiera lo que piensas y no tuviera ideas equivocadas de ti.

- Pero Sakura-san… temo la respuesta, temo que se aleje de mí, temo que no me pueda mirar nunca más… temo tantas cosas…

- No temas…

--

- Deberías descansar. Te has vuelto a dormir…

Era Watanuki… ya había vuelto a caer dentro de los sueños. Se quedó observando a Doumeki y recordó las palabras de Sakura: "_Deberías decírselo, para que esa persona supiera lo que piensas y no tuviera ideas equivocadas de ti."_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Doumeki… me gustas.

.

* * *

**Bueno, después de una larga temporada he vueltoooo!! Tengo mucha faena, pero bueno... ya me iré acostumbrando xD  
**

**Ya era hora! Tenía algunas ideas pero son muy cortas... igualmente las iré poniendo!**

**Riku, ver tu blog me inspiró de nuevo! Gracias!**

Besitos!


	21. Respuesta

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Doumeki… me gustas._

--

En ese instante Doumeki no sabía que hacer. Estaba bastante confundido a pesar de que su cara en la realidad no había cambiado para nada. Pensaba que no podría tener una relación más cercana a Watanuki porque el mismo se negaba, porque seguía cayéndole mal, pero con esa afirmación, se había quedado muy sorprendido. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Agarró a Watanuki por la mano, la estiró y cerca de su oído dijo:

- A mí también me gustas.

Y lo abrazó intensamente.

.

* * *

**NA: Este capítulo tuve que ponerlo enseguida que el 20 porque era inevitable... me salió... Kyaaaaaaaaa!!**


	22. Spoiler 159 I

**NA: Importante. Este drabble es un spoiler del capítulo 159 de XXXHoliC. Así que si no has llegafo ahí en el manga, no te recomiendo que lo leas. Si lo lees, enseguida olvida lo que hay escrito para poderte sorprender cuando lo leas en el original XD**

* * *

.

- ¿Y tú, Shizuka? – Kohane le miró - ¿Qué pensabas tú de Kimihiro?

Doumeki se quedó un largo tiempo en silencio. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero no sabía si contárselas a la niña sería lo más adecuado. Aún así, la observó nuevamente y le contestó.

- Para mí era un tipo molesto, pero a pesar de todo, poco a poco, he comenzado a darme cuenta que no lo era tanto como creía, que tenía sus motivos para ser así. – Descansó y continuó. – Creo que lo hace para no sentirse más solo de lo que estaba y para poder cargar el peso de ver a los espíritus. Creo que siento algo por él. Siento que tengo la necesidad de protegerlo y seguir a su lado. Para que no muera solo y para que no se hiera.

.

.

* * *

**NA: Gracias por los comentarios!! No me esparaba que hubiera enseguida!! ME hacéis muy felices y siempre me inspiráis!!**

**No dudéis en dejarme Reviews!! Hahahah! GRacias!**


	23. Spoiler 159 II

**NA: Nuevamente esto es un spoiler... para ser concretos la continuación del anterior XD **

**Sí... otra vez con los spoilers XD**

* * *

Kohane se sorprendió de la respuesta de Doumeki. Aún así, ella sabía que él seguía escondiendo algo en lo más profundo de su corazón pero que no se lo diría. Aunque no lo pareciera, Shizuka tenía más secretos y preocupaciones de los que aparentaba tener.

La niña volvió a girar la cabeza y antes de entrar al comedor le dijo:

- No creo que Kimihiro no te acepte. Creo que lo hace para esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos, sino no te contaría tantas cosas ni confiaría tanto en ti.


	24. Por qué confiaste en mí

**Este capi puede llegar a ser un poquito spoiler... puede revelar cositas que salen en los últimos capis... pero nada preocupante... tranquis :P**

**Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

- Doumeki, ¿por qué confías en mí?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- ¡Está mal contestar con una pregunta!

- ¿Por qué tú sigues diciendo que nos llevamos mal?

Entonces pararon de caminar y se miraron.

- Yo… yo sólo… - Watanuki respiró hondo e intentó continuar pero Doumeki ya se había alejado y entrado en su templo.

_POR LA NOCHE_

"_¿Por qué tú sigues diciendo que nos llevamos mal?"_

Watanuki no paraba de pensar en esa frase. No era su intención hacer que él creyera eso, es sólo que no conseguía asimilar que aquél que le cayó mal la primera vez que lo vio, ahora lo quisiera tanto.

- _Pero, por qué me cayó mal…_- suspiró.

Se encontraba realmente solo en su apartamento, así que de golpe se le ocurrió algo, se puso a cocinar enseguida y salió corriendo con una bolsa. Cuando ya se encontraba enfrente del templo Doumeki, dudó en entrar.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No me asustes así! – Nuevamente sus gestos raros surgieron y Doumeki se tapaba los oídos como de costumbre.

- Pasa, no te quedes ahí plantado, atontado. – Dijo con su cara de póquer.

- ¡A quién llamas atontado, capullo! – pero inevitablemente furioso se olvidó de su verdadero objetivo, se calmó y pasó adentro.

En el salón el menor sacó la comida que había preparado y le dijo:

- Espero que no hayas comido aún… - empezó a sonrojarse. – Esto… ¿puedo llamarte Shizuka?

Doumeki casi se atraganta de la sorpresa que se llevó en ese momento (NA: Ya se había metido un trozo de comida a la boca xD). Watanuki sprosiguió:

- Me he dado cuenta que no he sido sincero ni siquiera conmigo mismo. De hecho, he conseguido que tuvieras una idea equivocada sobre mis sentimientos. Nunca te he odiado.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Ya comiéndose la segunda bandeja.

- Dou… Shizuka… te quiero.

Doumeki, sin salir del asombro, no sabía qué hacer. Realmente había pensado todo lo contrario de él todo este tiempo. Su cerebro no procesaba la información recién obtenida, sin embargo su cuerpo se abalanzó y lo abrazó muy fuertemente.

- Kimihiro…

Lo apartó un poco y acercó su rostro al del otro, apoyando la frente sobre la otra.

- A pesar de creer que te caía mal, me comía tu deliciosa comida porque, desde el primero momento que te vi, nunca creí que fueras mala persona y de no fiar.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios y le dio un beso.

- Y poco a poco empezaste a gustarme.

Se miraron y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

* * *

**NA: Dedicado a Kasumi Shinomori por un comentario que dejó recientemente. Aquí va el beso que querías ;)  
**


	25. Amigo con derecho a masaje

_**¡Hola, sigo viva! Lo sé, lo sé. He dejado todo esto muy abandonado pero últimament no me ha apetecido escribir sobre esto y tampoco he tenido tiempo.**_

_**Me encanta la pareja DouWata, pero he parado en leer XXXHolic por el momento. Pero igualmente, para que no penséis que estoy muerta. Os dejo un extra. Está hecho algo rápido, espero no haber cometido muchas faltas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota: Es un poco spoiler, pero no recuerdo de qué capítulos XDD**_

_**Nota 2: No es continuación del anterior...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Watanuki estaba en el almacén de la tienda. Hacía tiempo que había tomado su decisión y ahora pasaba horas solo, allí, pensando y reflexionando sobre su mundo y el otro, los sueños, las dimensiones... no se podía quitar nada de la cabeza.

De golpe escuchó escándalo fuera por parte de Maru y Moro.

- ¡Hola Doumeki! - dijeron ambas niñas a la vez de una forma adorable.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez las adoraba más. Se hacían querer.

Otro que también se hacía querer era Doumeki. A pesar de su serio semblante y su poca expresión (poker face XD), no demostraba desagrado y mucho menos con Watanuki. Todo lo contrario. Watanuki había descubierto que Doumeki confiaba en él, se fiaba y le permitía acercarse, incluso le ayudaba a resolver casos, ya que Kimihiro no podía salir de la tiendo.

- Gracias Haruka... - dijo en voz muy baja recordando lo mucho que le había ayudado el abuelo de Doumeki en estos tiempos.

El mundo de los sueños cada vez se volvía más normal para él y ya no se asustaba de estar ahí. Había empezado a interpretar signos y señales.

- Hola Doumeki, me sorprende tu visita hoy.

Doumeki no dijo nada, simplemente miró a un lado y a otro, luego lo miró a él, a sus ojos directamente.

- ¿Quieres un poco de sake? Me he encontrado una pequeña botella.

Doumeki asintió con un pequeño meneo en su cabeza.

- Qué raro estás hoy... estás muy tenso.

- Un poco. Las estudiantes no paran de acercarse para hacerme preguntas que deberían hacer delante de toda la clase.

- Ya sabes, son tus admiradoras y seguidoras. - dijo con ganas de meterse con él - Seguro que das clases tan interesantes que quieren aprender más - y rió.

Doumeki simplemente se sirvió un poco de sake.

- Tú también estás algo ausente.

- Pienso.

- ¿Tú?

- Sí, yo. ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje a ver si te calmas?

- Estás aprendiendo muchas cosas últimamente. Tú poder cada vez incrementa más y mira que estás siempre aquí encerrado.

Watanuki era consciente de eso y en parte temía que ese poder se descontrolara. Aún así, se dio cuenta de que cada vez se parecía más a Yuko. Y eso le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin pensar, Doumeki se quitó la corbata y la camisa. Watanuki se sonrojó.

- ¡Qué haces!

- ¿No me ibas a dar un masaje?

Oh, sí. Se lo había preguntado y pensaba que no lo aceptaría. Aún seguía ruborizado y le agradaba el hecho de darle un masaje, tranquilo, pudiendo tocar sus fuertes músculos de la espalda y sitiendo su cálida piel. Desde hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos: le gustaba Doumeki, lo quería, lo amaba.

Posó sus manos sobre su espalada y empezo a moverlas.

Había reflexionado mucho sobre Doumeki y él. ¿Debía decírselo o no? En ese aspecto estaba muy confuso. Había hablado con Haruka de sus sentimientos, pero un gran problema siempre se interponía: para él no pasaba el tiempo. No deseaba que Doumeki se sintiera mal ni sufriera. Doumeki se iría haciendo mayor, mientras que él se quedaría así, sin ninguna arruga y con edad adolescente. Como mucho sus rasgos cambiarían un poco volviéndose algo adultos, pero seguiría con la apariencia de un muchacho.

Sus manos subían y bajaban, masajeaban de su cuello a sus lumbares, descubriendo nuevos rincones del cuerpo que tocaban.

Además, él no podía salir de allí. Si Doumeki quería que saliera, no podría. Todo por Yuko. Y otro punto importante: ¿Doumeki siente lo mismo que él? Lo dudaba. Tenía a muchas jóvenes a su alrededor y con la que más trataba y tenía confianza era con Kohana. Ella era preciosa y la verdad es que no hacían mala pareja.

- Me gustan tus manos - dijo Doumeki sin pensar y con los ojos cerrados. Realmente se estaba relajando.

- Me alegro.

- Deberías hacerme más masajes como estos.

- ¿Encima que te hago la comida, ahora quieres masajes? - reflexionó un poco - Está bien. Te los daré con mucho gusto.

Si no podía estar como querido, al menos como mejor amigo y con derecho a masajes. Y rió algo entristecido.


	26. Bajo la lluvia

_**Vi un review de NaYaTo de hace ya algo más de 1 año que me llamó la atención. Decía que sería interesante escribir un drabble de cuando Doumeki estuvo esperando bajo la lluvia en el capítulo de Hortensia... ¡Interesante! Así que he decidido hacer uno. Sé que voy algo tarde... pero más vale tarde que nunca XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**POV****Shizuka****Doumeki**

Watanuki lleva ya 1 hora desaparecido, supuestamente debajo de esa hortensia... No tengo ganas de pensar, pero él no está aquí, y no sé qué hacer.

Creo que debería cabar un poco, quién sabe lo que puedo encontrar. Me daría mucho miedo encontrarme bajo la tierra a Watanuki. No lo soportaría.

¿Qué estoy pensando? No me puedo creer que haya pensado eso. ¡Bah! A quién quiero engañar. Hace tiempo que no puedo apartar la vista de él y cuando no está lo hecho de menos, adoro su comida y el poderme encontrar a su alrededor. Lástima que siempre esté con esa tía rara de la tienda o con Himawari.

Himawari... le gusta tanto a Watanuki que creo que no debo intervenir, pero él cree que se la quiero quitar o que a ella le gusto. Cómo se equivoca. Nos ve a los dos como amigos, pero realmente le da esperanzas.

Tengo que cabar más, no puede haber desaparecido. Y esta maldita lluvia molesta mucho. Me estoy cansando, pero da igual. No quiero perderlo, no quiero se esfume como ha hecho.

¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo reacciona cuando lo veo. Suerte que tengo facilidad para poner cara de serio y disimularlo, sino siempre colorado a su lado, tartamudeando y sin saber que hacer.

"_¡__No __somos__ amigos__, __nos __caemos __mal__!" _Ni siquiera le caigo bien. No he hecho nada, pero por lo visto no me soporta, ¿cómo iba a aguantar entonces que le dijera lo que siento? Mejor será que me esté callado. Para mi suerte, ahora estoy metido en algo en lo que él también, y yo puedo protegerlo y lo haré, podré pasar algo más de tiempo con él. Así no me tendré que conformar sólo con mirarlo en clase.

Qué agotador y desesperante, no encuentro nada... Quiero que aparezcas, necesito verte.

- Vaya Doumeki... ¿cuánto llevas ahí sentado? Por lo visto todavía no ha aparecido Watanuki... - dijo una voz de mujer detrás - ¿Podrás esperar?

- Esperaré lo que haga falta.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Es algo corto y le falta quizás un poco de chicha. No descarto reahacerlo de nuevo. Estoy desentrenada.**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Os lo devolveré con un lemon! Muahahaha**_


	27. Spoiler 204

_**Nota: Spoiler del capítulo 204, se sitúa justo cuando acaba el capítulo**_

* * *

Era increíble. Watanuki había incrementado mucho su poder. Y ese anillo que le había regalado... Doumeki lo había considerado más que el "hitsuzen", era un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Watanuki. Eso lo alegraba pero no sus últimas palabras:

_- Si sientes que estás en peligro, no lo dudes, dispara. No importa qué objetivo sea._

_- ¿Incluso si eres tú?_

_- Sobre todo si soy yo._

No. Lo había decidido hacía mucho. Lo iba a proteger. Estaba cansado del día ya. Watanuki había insinuado de que se quedara allí un ratito más o la noche, quién sabe. Decidió irse a dar un baño, realmente estaba comenzando a hacer frío.

Mientras Watanuki estaba buscando otras gafas, él subió al baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa y llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Esa bañera era rara, no era la típica japonesa de un hogar, sino que parecía más la de un balneario, y era muy cómoda. Se metió en el agua y disfrutó del relax.

Watanuki, por otra parte, ya salía del almacén. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba Doumeki y, con cara pícara, se dirigió allí.

- ¡Kimihiro, qué haces aquí! - Luego se tapó la boca y prefirió volver a poner su semblante serio.

- Oh, vamos, Shizuka, ¿ahora te vas a poner así? - se fue acercando y se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de Doumeki. - ¿Por qué has vuelto a ponerte serio? - Y se acercó un poco más a él. - ¿No quieres expresar vergüenza?

- No es normal que entres así por las buenas en el baño.

- ¿Y qué es normal aquí? - Y le dio un "inocente" beso en los labios.

Doumeki ya no aguantó más, lo cogió y lo metió con la ropa incluída a la bañera.

- Tú me has provocado.

Y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, luego fue bajando al cuello y, cuando quiso más, fue quitándole la mojada ropa para ir descubriendo su blanca piel. A su vez Watanuki acariciaba el pelo del otro y le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la oreja para provocarlo más todavía.

- Ya no eres tan inocente como lo eras, Kimihiro.

- Nunca lo he sido. - Puso una sonrisa y su mano bajo cerca de una zona muy peligrosa.

- Y un provocador.

- ¡Ju!

El kimono de Watanuki ya estaba entero en el suelo mojado. Él seguía encima de Doumeki dejándole que disfrutara de su cuerpo. Y cuando Doumeki no pudo más y quería que fuera suyo, se levantó y se puso una toalla.

- Gracias por el baño. - Y se salió del baño.

(Todos: Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?)

Doumeki pensó lo mismo que todos vosotros, lectores. Se picó, normal. Estaba todo erecto y no sabía que hacer con ello sin que fuera un trabajo manual. Salió de la ducha y del baño, sin taparse ni nada y se dirigió al cuarto de Watanuki, sabía que estaba allí, se lo estaba mostrando para más recochineo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Comenzaba a tener frío - dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- ¿Frío? Ahora verás.

Doumeki se avalanzó sobre Watanuki sin pensárselo, lo puso bajo de él y le dijo:

- Esta vez no te escaparás ni me dejarás con las ganas...ni con las tuyas, mentiroso.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Doumeki le quitó la pequeña toalla que le tapaba lo que más le gustaba, le lamió la oreja y fue bajando hasta los pezones donde jugó con ellos.

- ¡Aaah! Shizuk...¡aaaah!

- Claaaaro, tenías frío, ¿no?

Doumeki siguió, bajó la mano y comenzó a provocar más a Watanuki mientras este estaba haciendo lo mismo. Llegó un momento que ya no podían más, era demasiado y Doumeki entró en él. Qué placer, qué gusto y cuánto tiempo. Adoraba esa sensación caliente de penetrarlo y adoraba el escucharlo gemir mientras lo embestía. Y a Watanuki también, lo sabía. No era un enclenque que se dejaba hacer de todo, lo provocaba porque era él el más pervertido de los dos a pesar de su apariencia.

Watanuki decidió que ahora iba él a capitanear el barco. Obligó a Doumeki a que se dieran la vuelta y acabó a horcajadas de su cuerpo. Empezó a moverse. Mmm... cómo le gustaba el ver la cara de gusto de Doumeki, aunque éste intentara disimularla, y cómo le gustaba el notar todos, completamente todos, sus músculos. Le encantaba.

Ya se acercaban al punto culminante. Ya estaban sudados y colorados del ejercicio que estaban haciendo. Sus corazones estaban al borde de una taquicardia... ¡Aaaah! Ambos llegaron a la vez. Qué hermoso y gustoso era eso.

Watanuki se recostó al lado de Doumeki y éste le puso su brazo alrededor.

- Aaah... me encantas, Shizuka. - Y Watanuki le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero, Kimihiro. - dijo serio mirándolo.

¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba Watanuki! No esperaba que se lo soltara así sin más, pensaba que le costaría tanto como ponerse a reír. Sonrió y le dio otro beso pero en los labios.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora: **__Como ya podéis ver estoy algo espesa escribiendo últimamente. Estoy escribiendo de una manera muy sosa y aburrida, sin apenas expresión y con mucho relleno, ¿verdad? Los trabajos de la uni me están empezando a afectar (XD). Y gracias por los comentarios y no olvidarme :)_


	28. Spoiler 205 I

_**Nota: Spoiler de una escena del principio del capítulo 205.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- ¡Una visita, una visita! - Gritaban Maru y Moro.

Kimihiro se dio la vuelta y vio quien era.

- No es una visita, es él.

- Al menos Doumeki tiene su propia casa, así que es una visita. - Dijo Mokona negra detrás de éste.

- ¡Pero el viene y duerme aquí, en esta tienda! - Algo enfadado.

Sí, se quedaba muchas veces. Antes no podía entrar porque no deseaba nada, pero ahora sí porque dentro había algo que deseaba con toda su alma, algo que se ocultaba de los demás y que sólo era un secreto entre Kimihiro y él.

Se miraron y se sonrieron con un leve sonrojo.

Ains si supieran lo que hacían cuando él se quedaba a dormir allí...

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**__ Ya sé que es muy cortito este capítulo, pero es que en cuanto leí la escena pensé que pensaban eso, o al menos la cara de Watanuki. La de Doumeki... poker face XD Aún así ya veréis el capítulo siguiente._


	29. Spoiler 205 II

_**Nota: spoiler capítulo 205 de nuevo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- No sólo tú. Kohane hizo la misma especialidad en la misma universidad. ¿Es interesante?

- Sí.

- ¿Sólo interesante? - cara de saber más.

- Es una beca. No es que sea una cosa interesante - dijo algo enfadado.

- Testarudo tú también... - su cara sabía más de la cuenta y eso le dolía. Se puso algo triste.

- Sobre qué.

- Quién sabe...

Watanuki lo sabía. El destino de Doumeki estaba atado a otra persona. Eso lo entristecía mucho. Pero Kohane era como una hermana pequeña para él, así que no podía decir nada porque también era una persona importante. Su decisión había sido tomada. Lo quería demasiado y las cosas del destino no se pueden cambiar.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora: **__Otro capítulo muy cortito. Totalmente independiente del anterior (son drabbles al fin y al cabo), me imagino que ya veréis que si los intentáis relacionar no tienen sentido, así que es mejor que no lo hagáis. Nuevamente sentí que pensaba eso en esa parte del manga... jo... no me agrada la idea, pero el amor a veces puede ser doloroso, ¿no? Pero creo que será lo que más se aproxime. Kimihiro sufrirá mucho._


	30. Un poco spoiler 207

_**Nota: un poco de spoiler del capítulo 207.**_

* * *

_**POV Kimihiro**_

Estaba celoso de esa mujer, pero a la vez me daba pena. Quería cambiar el corazón de Doumeki, ¿con qué pretexto? Simplemente que estuviera con ella, sin importarle lo que estuviera sufriendo él. Qué cruel. Es por ello que no tenía corazón. Se había obsesionado tanto que su alma se había separado de su cuerpo y su corazón había desaparecido. No estaba ni en su cuerpo físico ni en su alma espiritual.

Realmente no sé lo que atrae a las mujeres de Doumeki, pero me pone algo celoso. Y aunque me lo explique Himawari o Kohane-chan, lo sigo sin entender. Supongo que será lo mismo que me atrae a mí. No quiero que me lo roben, no quiero que deje de venirme a visitar y a quedarse a dormir porque debe estar con otra persona. No me gusta la idea, mas tampoco quiero obligarlo.

Hay otra cosa más importante. Ante esa atracción, se vuelve más vulnerable y atacado, así que lo protegeré. Lo quiero tanto que para mí lo más importante es que sea feliz y que no lo hieran. Nunca perderé mi corazón como han hecho algunas chicas. Estaré aquí no para cambiarlo, sino para que no le hagan daño.

Es curioso. Antes era yo el que debía ser amparado por Doumeki, estarme a su lado, para que los espíritus no me deboraran, y ahora soy yo quien debe protegerlo a él porque ellos ya no me dan miedo.

_- Trae tu mejor licor y el trapo de cocina que acabas de comprar. Sí, es el precio. Quiero escribir algunos hechizos de protección para ti._

_._

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_**

* * *

Demasiado corto. Pero lo poco gusta y lo mucho cansa.**_

_**¡Para celebrar que es el 30 capítulo y la historia con más capítulos que tengo, redactaré nuevas aventura de los comentarios que me dejéis en este capítulo! ¡Aprovechad, seréis la idea inspiradora para los siguientes capítulos! (PD: Se vale lemon n.n)**_


	31. 100 años después

Nota: Éste capítulo tiene algo de Spoiler 213.

* * *

Era increíble. Ya habían pasado 100 años en esa tienda. Aunque su apariencia no hubiera cambiado, todo lo demás sí. Su alrededor se había modernizado lo que en 100 años puede crecer una ciudad, la gente que conocía había dejado ya el mundo en forma de alma... Sí, eso era lo que más le dolía. La gente de su edad con la que había crecido había muerto y, en cambio, él seguía siendo un adolescente.

Doumeki se había casado con Kohane-chan. Él mismo ayudó a celebrar la boda. Ella estaba preciosa, en ese momento se sintió como si su hermana fuera a casarse. Se emocionó mucho.

Después de unos años, tuvieron una hija, una mezcla de ambos: la hermosura de Kohane y el carácter quieto y parado de Doumeki. Seguían yendo a la tienda y él se había convertido en el Tío Kimihiro. Le encantaba esa niña. Con los demás quizás era algo austera, pero con él era encantadora (aún siendo seria). Le encantaba lo que él cocinaba, justamente como a su padre pero también cocinaba bien como su madre. Era muy feliz. Además tenía dos "dones", sí, el mismo que al que su madre había renunciado y el mismo que su padre podía seguir utilizando. Espiritualmente era fuerte y segura.

Aunque había renunciado a su amor por Doumeki, no podía odiar a ninguno de los dos de la pareja, porque tanto uno como el otro habían seguido yendo a verlo y dándole su amor y amistad, incluso confiándole su hija. Tenían una preciosa relación.

El tiempo fue pasando y esa preciosa niñita de ojos grandes se había convertido en una mujer preciosa y atractiva que estudiaba. Pasó más tiempo y ésta se caso y tuvo un hijo y éste otro. Doumeki falleció. El bisnieto era la viva imagen de él, tanto en apariencia como en comportamiento, para ser exactos, la viva imagen de su tatatatarabuelo... es decir, de Haruka. Había que decir que solamente seguía viendo en sueños a Haruko y de vez en cuando a Kohane, entre otros.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo siguieran en relación? Esa pregunta se la repetía una y otra vez, sin parar. Pero nada es coincidencia, todo es el destino. Así que seguramente estaba destinado a que pasara algo con el bisnieto de Doumeki. Él lo presentía. Ahora ellos dos tenían la misma edad física y se veían mucho. El chico se había acostumbrado a ir y no le importaba estar allí, de hecho le agradaba. Kimihiro le explicaba historias y le mostraba diferentes fenómenos, como los primeros años con Doumeki. Éste respondía ante los estímulos y no se inquietaba. Además, sin decirlo, se prestaba a hacer las "misiones". Sus padres le habían transmitido el "deber" de estar junto a él y ayudarlo. Le habían explicado las vivencias de su bisabuelo y la relación que tenía con Kimihiro, quien al morir Doumeki, había recuperado otra vez su ojo.

Todo eso hacía sentir algo mal a Kimihiro pero a la vez lo agradecía. Le recordaba tanto a Doumeki... a veces los echaba de menos y otras no. Su bisnieto estaba llenando el vacío que tenía en su corazón.

- ¿Bebemos algo?

- Vale.

En eso también se parecía a él.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora**

**

* * *

**

_**Ayame Chan: gracias por tu comentario. Me ha inspirado un par de drabbles nuevos :P Gracias. En cuanto pueda los iré subiendo y espero que sea antes del siguiente capítulo de XXXHolic. Vuestros comentarios me inspiran.**_


	32. 100 años después II

Nuevamente hay un poco de Spoiler del capi 213.

* * *

_**POV Bisnieto de Doumeki**_

Sacó el huevo de debajo de su kimono y lo miró.

_Mi bisabuelo obtuvo este huevo de la bruja Yuuko, a la que Kimihiro ha estado esperando por 100 años. Según lo que se me ha transmitido y lo que se le dijo a él, este huevo está vacío. Por lo que tengo entendido, Kimihiro recuerda el huevo pero no sabe para que es. Sólo yo y porque ha pasado de generación en generación hasta el momento adecuado._

_Está claro que éste último sueño de Kimihiro no ha sido un simple sueño. Si es verdad que ha visto el pájaro que nació del huevo gemelo a éste, significa que se va acercando la hora de hacerlo, pero... ¿le dolerá? Lleva mucho tiempo esperando y teniendo esperanza y quizás su cuerpo sigue manteniendo el recuerdo. ¿Qué recordará, qué será modificado? Aunque no lo muestre, tengo algo de miedo. Y su poder... ¿qué pasará con él?_

- Todavía es temprano para hacerle olvidar a Yuuko-san.

_Cuando le haga olvidar a Yuuko, ¿qué pasará con la tienda? ¿Y él qué hará? ¿Dónde irá? Ahora sólo me tiene a mí y a los espíritus... ¿no querrá desaparecer?_

_Creo que no podría soportarlo. No me gustaría ver a Kimihiro desaparecer. Creo que yo también me he acercado mucho a él y, no sólo me he encariñado de él, sino que creo que siento algo más profundo._

_Mi bisabuelo se encariñó de él, y aunque discutían a menudo, según mamá, lo hacían de una manera muy especial y cariñosa. Ahora soy la viva imagen de él. ¿Es por eso que me trata de esa manera tan amable, ofreciéndome buena comida y bebida? O es consciente de que no soy el mismo y es su manera de tratarme, simplemente. Hay que decir que adoro su cocina._

_Ojalá me mirara como quién soy y no de quién vengo._

_Ojalá, después de lo inevitable, pudiera estar conmigo en el templo. ¿Mis padres lo aceptarían?_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

_**Bueno, esto es un poco BisnietoDoumeki x Watanuki, pero es tan parecido... creo que este fanfiction acabará casi al momento que acabe XXXHolic. Por ahora parece que no le falte mucho para el final.**_

_**Si se os ocurre alguna situación que os guste que haga algún drabble, estáis a tiempo. Todavía puedo hacer algo :)**_

_**Muchos besos y gracias por leerme.**_


End file.
